


The actual oblivious one?

by HonestlyChanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, M/M, One Sided Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyChanbaek/pseuds/HonestlyChanbaek
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have stuck together since they were children, they did everything together. However it's their high school senior year and some things did change, except Baekhyun’s one sided crush he had on Chanyeol always remained.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	The actual oblivious one?

The corgi pup wandered aimlessly around his cage, was it necessarily a cage? It didn’t have bars like the ones he’s usually seen, but this small space that blocked him from the outside word felt like a cage. People walked passed him everyday and many would never even give him a glance. The people told him he’s a special dog, if he’s so special why do none take time to look at him or take him out. He wasn’t special in their eyes, he hoped one day someone would see it.  
He saw a boy, but this boy was definitely different from most he saw, well the only thing that made him different was his ears. He had very pointy ears,his mother was near him giving him a dubious look. However they were giving him attention,something he’s craved for the past 5 years. 

“Mom I like him”, the boy said while pointing at the corgi. 

The corgi’s ears perked up, he couldn’t believe it, did someone actually want him?

“I like him too”, The mother agreed, and this made the corgi wag his tag. He then spun in circles hoping to make them like him more. 

“Wow look at him mom, could I please have him?”

The corgi sat still for the parent’s reaction, will this be the day a human will want him?

The mother eyed the corgi pup, she wanted her son to be happy and if this was the dog he wanted then so be it, “Yes Chanyeol you could have him”. 

They arrived home, and the corgi couldn’t wait to see his new home. Anything will be better than that disheveled shelter he stayed in all his life. The boy named Chanyeol kept staring at him with infatuation, it was a nice feeling to be stared at in affection. 

The home was relatively big, well to him. As soon as he took a step in the home they threw him in a tub. He assumed it was because he smelled bad, “Mom, when do you think the puppy will change into a human?” 

So hybrids had two forms, their animal counterpart, and then their human one. The hybrid has been in his corgi form all day, hybrids will only show their human part once they feel safe. 

She wasn’t entirely sure either,“Let him get comfortable and I’m sure you will see”. 

After the bath, the corgi decided to roam around the house. It was huge so he tried not to get lost. The boy Chanyeol had a distinctive smell,it was nice. The smell got stronger when he walked inside a room. It must be Chanyeol’s he thought, cause the smell was wrapped around everywhere in the room. He then hopped on the boy’s bed,the bed was comfortable and he would be able to instantly fall asleep. And so he did, and once he did his animal form was no more. 

“Mom I think he’s in here”, Chanyeol took meticulous steps inside as he wished he wouldn’t scare the pup. However he had a face of astonishment as the corgi was now a young boy. The young boy was stark naked so he decided to cover him with his comforter. Chanyeol found the boy really pretty, his starring soon made the boy flutter his eyes open. 

The boy looked around dazed and when he realized he was naked he pulled the comforter more to cover his exposed chest. 

“Hi I’m Chanyeol”. 

“I know”, the boy said. 

Chanyeol gives a blank stare as he's unsure on what to say next,“What’s your name?”.

“Baekhyun”, that name was given by the people who owned the shelter, they said it meant light in some language he couldn’t remember.

Chanyeol smiled, “We are gonna be the best of friends”. 

Baekhyun returned a smile, “I agree”.  
><><>  
13 Years later

“Baekhyun!”A tall figure ran towards him in the narrow long hallway, he seemed to be in a rush so he wondered what he needed. As soon as he arrived he sounded very out of breath. “D-did y-you finish Mr. Choi’s assignment?”His curly black locks stuck to his forehead. Did this man run a marathon? 

Baekhyun forced a smile, he should have known his best friend needed something. “Yes, did you not do it Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol twiddles with his fingers nervously as he even shy away from eye contact, “I had practice last night remember? So I didn’t have time”. 

Baekhyun clicks his tongue in disappointment, “Excuses”. He begins to walk away until Chanyeol steps in front of him, and then drops to his knees. Everyone in the hallway looked at the disastrous scene that was taking place.

“Please Baek, I really didn’t have time and I was so tired”.Begging was honestly not helping the situation, but he seemed so desperate and if he did say no certainly everyone around would think he was an ass hole for declining. 

Baekhyun gives in, “Fine but start doing your work in class or before practice starts”. 

Chanyeol jumps around in bliss, “Thank you Baekhyun you're the best”. He then hugs him but the difference with this hug compared to when they were both 5 years of age, is that Baekhyun has grown to love this over sized giant in these past years so this “slight” action makes his heart quiver. Not the brotherly love you would expect for the hybrid to have with his owner, he loved him as someone he wants to spend his life with.

Crazy right?

“No problem Chanyeol just stop crushing me”. Baekhyun says, as he tries to pull away from this hug as the stares from others in the hallway were almost suffocating. 

Chanyeol stops, “Oh sorry”, he then laughs nervously. “I’ll see you later then?”

Baekhyun hums, “Yep, now get to class and at the library I’ll give you the assignment”. 

“Okay thanks again”, he then runs off. Baekhyun stared at him till he was gone, cause he knew he wasn’t gonna see him again until hours later. Here's another thing, Chanyeol isn't’ aware of Baekhyun’s feelings nor will he ever be as the guy was born oblivious. 

><><  
Baekhyun is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi hybrid, meaning he has brown and black color pattern when he is dog form,and if human you will see it on his ears. He attends the same high school as Chanyeol, as he does have to since it's his owner. Back then hybrids weren’t even able to walk in the same vicinity as any regular human in certain places. But they placed a law a couple years back that hybrids could pursue everything that a normal human does. So for example jobs, school, and many other such things. However there were a few contradictions about it all, if you don’t have an owner then you won’t be able to pursue as the shelter is where you’ll be stuck until someone actually wants you. And if you were gonna go to school or get a job your owner must know about it and you have to carry your collar around at all costs. 

So yea the rules may seem a little strict but they weren’t hard to follow,and Baekhyun was elated to know he will be attending the same school as Chanyeol. It meant he could be closer to him for sure, and watch out for him. In all frankness if it wasn’t for Baekhyun the past three years Chanyeol would have failed the majority of his classes. The only thing Chanyeol is worried about for his senior year is getting a full ride sports scholarship. He was good at most sports but the sport Baekhyun found him best at was Basketball, definitely. Baekhyun attended all his games, well he kinda had to since the both of them live together. Nonetheless watching girls flaunt over Chanyeol could be bothersome, especially when Chanyeol was obviously never interested. The worst part is the girls would give him death glares for even cheering on Chanyeol,so them ever dating will definitely bring consternation to his simple school life. But he was sure Chanyeol only saw him as his loyal hybrid.

><><>  
“You know his excuses are getting old”, Sehun spoke as he spun a pen between his fingers. 

Baekhyun sighed,because yes Chanyeol’s excuses are getting old and very repetitive. “Yea but I can’t say no to him”. Baekhyun always had and always will have a soft spot for Chanyeol. 

“I know cause you loooove him”, Sehun teases, while playfully poking him with his pen. Sehun is Baekhyun’s friend, and yes he is a hybrid as well. Sehun is a Russian blue hair cat, just like most cats the guy could be pretty stuck up. However Sehun was the only person to open up to him when he first came to this school.  
When he first came unlike his owner getting welcomed stares and feeling at home, he was given dreadful stares,and appalling people not even wanting to welcome him. Sehun grew an interest for Baekhyun the second day of their freshman year, some found it weird for Sehun wanting to hang out with Baekhyun but he didn’t really care. 

Baekhyun playfully pushes him, “Shut up”.

“I speak the truth”, Sehun said confidently.”Plus it's our senior year Baekhyun, don’t you wanna confess before you go your separate ways?”.

Baekhyun scoffs at the dramaticness, him and Chanyeol literally live together and he is almost sure they will attend the same college as well.

”Sehun,I’m Chanyeol’s hybrid we will stick together fo-”

“Forever, I get it, leave me with the corny message”. 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip to save him from feeling embarrassed,isn’t it true though? Chanyeol won’t go to a different college right?

“Here’s the thing you're missing”, Sehun’s tail swings back and forth as it gains Baekhyun’s attention, “What if Chanyeol finds someone?”The sudden thought made Baekhyun become nauseous, Chanyeol being with someone else. 

The thought didn’t settle well with him, “If he does I’ll be happy for him”. 

“Lies~”, Sehun sings. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I’m not, if Chanyeol does find someone he’s happy with, then that's all that matters”. 

Sehun could sense the tone, it was only sadness. He wished his friend didn’t lie, it made him hurt in a way as well. Further Baekhyun is a terrible liar, he does that thing where he bites his bottom lip and begins to gnaw on it. “If you say so, but also worry about your own happiness”. 

<><><>

Baekhyun idly waited in the school’s library for his owner, he checked the time and of course the athlete was late. Baekhyun began to ardently tap his fingers on the desk as he waited. After a couple of more minutes he sees Chanyeol run in, and panting as if it took him miles to get here. 

Chanyeol stops abruptly at the table, holding on to his knees as he tries to gain his normal breathing pattern, “I-I’m s-sorry for being late”. 

Some of the girls in the area began to give devoted eyes to the man, it’s crazy how many have a strong interest in Chanyeol. 

“It’s fine”, Baekhyun digs in his backpack to get the item Chanyeol desperately needed it before his next class, “Remember don’t copy it word from word”. 

“I know, and thanks Baekhyun”, Chanyeol gave a content smile which made Baekhyun’s stomach churn. He hated how a simple smile would make him feel all these emotions for the guy across from him. Chanyeol then takes wary strides to Baekhyun and the other was confused on why Chanyeol was coming up so close to him. Chanyeol then places his hand on Baekhyun’s head as he begins to gently brush it back and forth as he then scratches behind his ear which makes Baekhyun yelp in pleasure. 

He was petting him, Chanyeol would do these things to show his appreciation, but Baekhyun hated it when he did it in public.”Chanyeol not here please”, he grabs Chanyeol’s hand and places it down. He could tell how disappointed he was but public affection like this especially in front of others was futile. 

Chanyeol goes back to take his seat, “Come on we did this all the time freshman year”. 

“Yea years ago, just keep these kinds of things at home”. Freshman year was definitely a year he hated yet loved. He loved it cause he and Chanyeol had almost all their classes together, and Chanyeol would give him his affection and attention whenever he needed it. The reason why hatred was part of the equation was, the many people who also liked Chanyeol. Those people would send threatening notes to Baekhyun along with glares he would receive if Chanyeol even glanced at him. So he decided to distance himself from him their second year,and he couldn’t tell Chanyeol the truth. 

Chanyeol frowns, “You changed a lot”. 

Baekhyun found the tone in Chanyeol’s voice unsettling, was it a bad thing he changed? Well in Chanyeol’s eyes he’s changed, “What do you mean?”.

Chanyeol rocks back and forth in his chair while he heaves a huge sigh, “I don’t know, I miss when you would run to me once you spotted me and your little corgi tail would wagged. Or you would just tell me about your day.”

“We still do those kinds of things, just not here in the public”. Baekhyun reassures him, and begins to rub Chanyeol’s arm for comfort.

Chanyeol gives a smug grin, but he still felt Baekhyun was hiding something from him. They’ve been friends for years, so what could he possibly hide? “Sure but not a lot”, Chanyeol mumbles.

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose while his glasses begin to slowly slide off, and he pushes them back up to give Chanyeol a miffed look. “Chanyeol, yes I’m a dog but I don’t need constant ear starches or warm tummy rubs. Just you being my owner is enough”. 

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip while scribbling nonsense on his classwork, he held back a grin hearing Baekhyun say that at least made him feel more reassured. 

“You being my adorable corgi will always be enough”.

Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the sudden remark, maybe it was the way Chanyeol’s deep longing voice said it. As it made Baekhyun think things he will regret even attempting with his owner. “Anyways finish the assignment soon I have AP bio after this”. 

Chanyeol nods, while he continues to copy almost everything off of Baekhyun’s work. 

><><

Baekhyun sat in his class with his eyes glued to the computer screen, while listening intently to the teacher. It wasn’t too much to take in but since his days were numbered on being a senior, the notes got more rigorous. The atmosphere in the room was slightly off. All the students were obviously getting senioritis. Now it isn’t an actual disease, but something seniors get when they are no longer motivated. 

Baekhyun noticed the way the students didn’t wanna answer questions anymore or how 90% of their work has been half ass. Did he care? Not really as this faulty disease didn’t affect him. 

“Baekhyun”, the teacher said, which made Baekhyun give an obscure look.

“Yes?”

“The counselor would like to see you”, the tone was concerning, did Baekhyun do something? The way the students stared at him was definitely not helping the situation. 

“Okay”, Baekhyun sets his stuff to the side while he heads his way to the counselor’s office which was thankfully a few doors down. He opens the door and the counselor stood with an unreadable look.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you take a seat?”. 

Baekhyun complies, he fidgets nervously in his seat as many questions swamp his mind. 

“I called you in to talk about your college plans”. 

Baekhyun feels the relief hit him, he should have known the counselor would talk to him about college choosing. “Of course I already chose a college if you seen”

“Oh I seen”, The counselor raised a questioning eyebrow, he clasped his hands together on the desk while he began to stare at Baekhyun as if he made a mistake. 

Baekhyun chuckles,“Is there a problem?”. 

“Uh yea your choice was disappointing”. 

“How so?”

“You chose a public college for one, and two a college that 89% of our seniors plan on attending. And 75% of those students have grades that range in c to below average scale”. 

Baekhyun swallows nervously, “I-”

“Did you choose this college because of that boy, Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun grips the chair handles harshly, “I wouldn’t say it was because of him”

The man snickers as if Baekhyun said something remotely funny,”You see, your owner applied for this college. Not only that you guys turned in your college applications around the same time”. 

Baekhyun sighs, “I don’t see the problem in me wanting to stick by my owner”. 

“The problem is you could do better,like University of Seoul Technologies. I know you’ll love it there. The grade average is around a 3.9 and yours is an overall 4.1”. 

Baekhyun had uncertainty in his mind, he wanted to be near Chanyeol for a long time. But maybe the counselor is right, plus if he was far away from Chanyeol his feelings would disappear right? 

“Okay I’ll apply but if I don’t get in let me just go to the community college”. 

The counselor smiled,“You have a deal”, he then proceeded to shake Baekhyun's hand, the shake was aggressive but bearable. It was probably due to how eager he was about Baekhyun actually accepting the deal.

He just couldn’t tell Chanyeol yet. 

><><

The night was cold but it had a balmy breeze to it all, the dark skies had a few stars scattered but not any bunch together. Baekhyun had his scarf wrapped around his neck while breathing his hot breath in the palm of his hands. He was waiting outside the gym for Chanyeol, his owner had basketball practice and he was his ride back home. 

Thankfully it was almost over, and he would be inside but he didn’t want to be a distraction. Plus the cold was bearable for him as he was a dog hybrid and they have a high tolerance for the cold. The doors to the gym swing open and here comes his tall, and sweaty Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol wipes the remaining sweat that stuck on his forehead with the collar of his shirt, “I’ll see you guys”. He slaps hands with some of the other players that came out, and they all said something along the lines of “See you later”, or “Catch you soon”. Some gave slight nods to Baekhyun before they headed off to their cars.  
“Did you wait long?”,Chanyeol asked jokingly,but that earned him a kick to the shin. 

“Come on Chanyeol, your practices are around 2 and half hours, and I came here after study hall which is an hour”

Chanyeol holds his shin in pain, “I know it was a joke”. He said while staggering to walk with Baekhyun to the car.Once the two of them were in the car, Baekhyun looked out the window but his eyes began to flutter shut as sleep was taking over him.

They arrived home and when Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, he saw a corgi curled in a ball. Chanyeol found the scene truthfully adorable, even in his dog form the boy was cute. He picked the corgi up, as it made small sounds when being picked up. Chanyeol didn’t wanna wake him so he took careful steps inside the house, his mom must have been asleep as all the lights were turned off. He gently placed Baekhyun on his bed and once he did the corgi pup unraveled from it’s ball and lay sprawled on the bed. 

Chanyeol stared at him for a couple more minutes before heading into the shower,he took a quick brisk shower as night was becoming more strung out as sleep was something he needed right now. 

><><  
The next day Baekhyun didn’t remember much of last night, he woke up near Chanyeol’s naked chest. Of course he freaked out, they stopped sleeping in the same room with one another around two years ago. Chanyeol didn’t mind sleeping with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun did as sleeping together made things with him very blundering.

“Ready for the class meeting”, Sehun said as he came from behind Baekhyun which resulted in him jumping from the sudden appearance.

“Sehun next time make your presence well known”, Baekhyun said as he dramatically grasped his chest. He waited for his heart beat to return to normal, “All we are gonna do today is pick two advisors for the school fair that's in a couple of months”

“Yes, so we could raise money for our senior”, Sehun now walks in front of him to stop him. “Is it Chanyeol again?”. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and rushes past him, “It has nothing to do with him”. Or the fact a fair means the year is coming to an end, and once the year ends college will be around the corner. Once college comes Chanyeol goes. 

“I think you’re lying”, Sehun said as he walked slightly behind him. “I still think you should tell him how you feel”. 

Baekhyun ignores him and continues to the classroom where all the seniors are supposed to meet. The room was filled with humans, and hybrids. The room was sorta split as one side all the hybrids stayed, and the other side where the humans were. Sehun and Baekhyun go to the hybrid side and sat by one of their acquaintances. 

“Hello Oh Sehun and Byun Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo an elegant Siberian husky, also top 5 students in the class besides Baekhyun. 

“Why do you always say our first and last name”, Baekhyun questioned. 

Sehun laughed, “You don’t hear us calling you Do Kyungsoo”. 

“Because that's just how I greet people, plus it's very formal wouldn’t you say?”Kyungsoo was an interesting character but what definitely threw everyone in a loop, was his owner being Kim Jongin. 

Kim Jongin was one of Chanyeol’s friends, but the guy wasn’t the brightest. He’s probably had some kind of thing with the majority of the females in this class, maybe even some hybrids. However his hybrid was Kyungsoo, the complete opposite and you hardly ever see the two hang out. 

“Hey Kyungsoo I’m staying back today, tell mom I’ll be home later”, speaking of Jongin. This was probably the first time Baekhyun has seen some form of interaction with the two. 

“U-uh okay what time will you be home?”, Kyungsoo asked eagerly. 

“Uh”, Jongin hesitates, “Maybe around 10, but don’t wait up”, he then lightly pets Kyungsoo’s head which results in him waving his tail back and forth in joy. 

Kyungsoo nods, “Hmm okay”

Baekhyun definitely felt envious, the two were polar opposites but still had time to publicly show affection. The class was getting filled as more minutes went by, and the three continued to talk about random things that came to mind, and Kyungsoo was quite funny despite his formalness 24/7. The teacher finally came in, but someone was missing. 

“Hello students”, he said as he placed some paperwork that was in his hands. 

“Hey Jun”, Sehun said brightly.

The teacher faked a smile, “Its Mr. Kim here Sehun”. Interesting thing about Mr. Kim, he is Sehun's owner and his full name is Junmyeon. The two hardly had any interactions in front of others but when no one is around Sehun is constantly pestering the guy. Junmyeon may seem annoyed but deep down everyone knows he has a soft spot for his hybrid. 

“Okay class, we-”

“Sorry I’m late”, The person running in was no other than Park Chanyeol. “Ms. Jung wanted me to stay longer for a quiz I miss, sorry”

The teacher sighed, “Just take a seat Mr Park”. Chanyeol walked over and took the available seat next to Jongin. Chanyeol’s eyes brightened when he saw Baekhyun, “Hey Baek”. 

Baekhyun saw the continual waving from him, “Hey”, he didn’t wanna give away that he was actually elated to see Chanyeol. So a casual “hey” will cover it. 

“Why are you guys so divided?”,Mr Kim sounded disappointed. 

“Mr. Kim with all due respect, your preaching about the class being divided would be a waste of time don’t you think?”,A human with jet black hair said but once Baekhyun got a closer look it was Eunwoo. That guy is known for being a pain in the ass for most people.

Junmyeon eyes Eunwoo and the glare gave everyone in the classroom an idea that he was serious.“No I don’t think so, because it's been like this for years now, hybrid or human you guys should stick together and that's why I’m going to choose one human and one hybrid to be the representatives this year”.

There were no scowls nor disappointed remarks, it was all just gonna be awkward. It’s not like they all didn’t get along with one another, because of course they had to be tolerable as their owners were humans. It's just a huge shift for the hybrids as throughout all history hybrids have been looked down upon.

“So this side”, Mr. Lee points to the left where humans were,”Pick a representative”. He then does the same for the other side, “And over here choose a representative I’ll give you guys 5 minutes”. 

Both sides began to huddle up along with a great deal of hush whispers, wait why is whispering necessary this isn't a competition. Baekhyun rubbed his temples at the mockery, he didn’t really care who was the representative, they just better do a good job at it. 

“How about Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the sudden mention of his name, “I’m sorry but what?”.Please they must be kidding right? Baekhyun was good at many things. But leadership was definitely at the bottom of the list. 

“What? We think you fit the role well”, Kyungsoo being snarky, he was surely not helping the situation. 

“I’m good at mathematics, literature, physical science, but leadership?” Baekhyun scoffs, “Nope”. 

“Come on Baek, it's our senior year, don’t you wanna leave with a bang?”, Sehun said.

Baekhyun debates but the idea was just arduous, “I don’t know”, plus not a lot of people like him. “I still don’t understand why you guys wanna nominate me”. 

“You're smart”,Sehun points out. 

“You usually have good ideas”, Kyungsoo adds, but the “usually” irked Baekhyun a little. 

“What do you mean by usually?”

“Not the point Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo held his hand up to diminish the thought, “You would be the best option, besides myself of course”. 

Baekhyun holds back an eye roll,”If I do it will you guys stop pestering?”

Everyone nodded, Baekhyun hoped he wasn’t gonna regret it and hopefully the person he was paired with would be negotiable.He then stood up and went to the front of the room to indicate he was chosen to be the one of the representatives, a lot of people from the other side gave him the side eye. 

The other side seemed to come to a conclusion on who they picked, he doubts any of the girls would do it, as the female population isn’t fond of him. The person who stood up made Baekhyun sweat a little, of all people. Why did it have to be him?

“I’ll do it,” Chanyeol said as he hurriedly rushed to Baekhyun’s side. 

Chanyeol seemed ecstatic while Baekhyun on the outside seemed annoyed but deep down he was just as excited about it. 

“Okay we have our two reps”, Mr. Kim then continued to write their names on the board. Soon an applause erupted in the classroom.

><><  
“I was thinking class 4d should do something like a haunted house, what do you think Baek?”, Chanyeol laid out on his bed. Legs hanging from the ends as he held a notebook in one hand while the other used for a head rest. 

Baekhyun presses his glasses back, “Isn’t class 4c already doing something like that?”

“Seriously?”, Chanyeol sits up, “How do you know?”

“Sehun told me about it, but I may be wrong”, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at home trying to put together all the ideas their classmates threw at them this morning. Some classes knew what they were gonna while some were a little unsure. However they needed to jot down the ones that were actually gonna happen. 

“I think we should take a break, we got down 3 classes. The last one could be talked about tomorrow”, Baekhyun announced. But before he could walk out of the room Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's tiny frame and pulled him in his bed. Baekhyun tried to escape the tight hold but Chanyeol began to scratch his ears. 

Baekhyun’s little corgi tail began to wave back and forth, and he hummed pleasantly. Chanyeol’s touches were something he could get addicted to all the time, his owner was a sedate. “Chanyeol...ahh next time, warn me”, he tried to talk but the pleasure was overwhelming his speech. 

Chanyeol smirks, “I like surprising you though”. He continued to scratch behind the ear and soon traveled to his face, he rubbed gently around his black collar.Then Baekhyun pressed his face against Chanyeol’s hand to feel it even more. However the position Baekhyun was in, he was in Chanyeol’s lap. His knees near his front area, chests practically close together, and Chanyeol’s arm wrapped securely around him so he doesn’t fall. It was too intimate for his liking, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

“Y-you know h-how I feel about surprises”, He held back a groan when he went to his ear.

“I know, but it seems you're enjoying it”, Chanyeol was a tease and Baekhyun hated it.

Baekhyun presses his head in Chanyeol’s neck,“Of course I’m enjoying it”. It was muffled so Chanyeol couldn’t make it out what Baekhyun said. 

He couldn’t even ask, because his mother shouted, “Dinner’s ready”. 

Baekhyun hopped off Chanyeol’s lap and headed down.  
><><

“Okay so this is what me and Chanyeol have written so far, class 4a wants to do a cafe, class 4b wants to do a cinema, class 4c wants to do a haunted house, and umm 4d is unsure”. 

“We actually wanna do a kissing booth”, a girl announced. 

Baekhyun’s skin crawled, a kissing booth? That's what they came up with? Of all things kissing could spread so many unwanted diseases. And what if the person was a terrible kisser? God that would be awful.

“Uh is that all you came up with?” Baekhyun questioned, his tone may have come off a bit rude but genuinely he wants to know why such an option. 

“Yea and we already came up with a few of the kissers for our class”

“Who?”

Chanyeol raises his hand slightly but clearly enough for Baekhyun to notice, “I’m one of them”.

Baekhyun snorts, “You're joking right?”, but he noticed the nervous smile held by Chanyeol didn’t diminish nor falter. He was being serious, “Okay since all the classes have come up with something, you have two months to make it happen”, Baekhyun’s fake smile was fooled by many but not all. 

“If any questions don’t hesitate to ask”, Chanyeol said confidently. The meeting continued for an hour, and they explained all the events that will also take place and the food that will be sold.The information was a lot to take in but the seniors were jubilant about the material.

“Kissing booth isn’t a terrible idea-”

“No! It's an abhorrent idea Chanyeol!”, Chanyeol winced at Baekhyun’s booming voice. 

“Why do you hate the idea so much?”, Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun stopped his steps, they were walking to the gym for Chanyeol’s basketball practice that started soon, and Baekhyun had to tag along but the conversation about the kissing booth made him bitter. Besides kissing stranger’s mouths already being a coherent thought, it's the idea that Chanyeol will be kissing all these people. 

“I-”, Baekhyun didn’t know how to answer it without giving away the idea he's jealous, “I just don’t want you to get sick, that's all”. 

Chanyeol laughs, and then ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, “I’ll be fine plus I'm not the only one. It will only be a few people, maybe you should stop by?”

Baekhyun’s face turns a bright red hue, “I will not kiss you”. 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “I never said anything about kissing”. 

Baekhyun couldn’t utter any words, instead spatter was all that was coming out, “I- uh d- just go to practice!”

><><><  
This time Baekhyun decided to go in the temperatures were dropping, and the air was so cold his ears, cheeks and nose was stained with a glossy red. He strongly disliked the cold, unlike Chanyeol who loved it. There would be constant nights of them fighting with the thermostat, Baekhyun liked sleeping if it was warm, while the other preferred cold. 

Baekhyun noticed a lot of new players on the team seemed around Chanyeol’s height and he felt small around them all. Not only that they were all exemplary players, “Not as good as Chanyeol though”, he whispered to himself. 

Baekhyun knew he would get bored for the next two hours so he brought some homework to work on that was due for some of his classes tomorrow. However his distraction kept running up and down the court with his wife beater that stuck sweat tight to his chest. His long dangy black shorts that showed his muscled calves, Baekhyun was being a pervert, and his eyes needed to stick to the textbook. 

“Chanyeol”, one of the players shouted, he then passed the ball to Chanyeol. Once he had it he dribbled it to the basket, some tempted to block him while others kept a safe distance to steal the ball. Nonetheless his speed is what many would admire of him. He takes the ball to the basket and shoots it from a close distance . Baekhyun bites his thumb in anticipation, as the ball hits the backboard and rolls around the rim until finally falling through. Everyone slapped Chanyeol’s hand once the shot was accomplished, along with boisterous cheers. 

Baekhyun silently cheered to himself and looked down to his book hoping Chanyeol didn’t notice he was starring, but when he glanced up his owner had his shirt off. He feels a blush creep upon him, and decides to look away before some find it weird he’s even starring. 

“So what do you think about some of the freshmen?”, Chanyeol was currently driving them home and thankfully he had a shirt on.

“Hmm, they're okay”, Baekhyun said in a nonchalant tone. 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue,”I think they’re good”.

Baekhyun hums, “What would I know about Basketball?”

Chanyeol nods, “Your right, and why are you covering your nose?”. Chanyeol smells himself while maintaining eye contact with the road.“Do I smell?”

Chanyeol didn’t smell bad but his smell made Baekhyun intoxicated, he loved his smell. When Chanyeol’s smell became strong and vigorous to Baekhyun’s nose that meant his heat was approaching. So covering his nose may reduce it, “Yes you do,so don't forget to take a shower when we get home”. 

Chanyeol scoffed, “I shouldn’t smell that bad”. 

><><>

Baekhyun paced back and forth in the bathroom, and began to repetitively hit his forehead. How could he be so stupid, his heat approaches every month and he should have been more weary about stocking up. His heat suppressants were gone, and he forgot to stock up. 

This year has been crazy for him,so of course he forgets something so important “Damn it”, he hissed. He soon feels his stomach begin to convulse, along with beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. His heat was coming so school was not a good option. 

There was a knock on the door,“Hey Baekhyun”. It was Chanyeol. “We should leave soon-”

“I c-can’t go”, Baekhyun says trying to maintain his breathing. 

“What? Why?”, Now his voice was concerned. 

“I uh don’t feel well”, Baekhyun didn’t wanna tell Chanyeol it was because of his heat, Chanyeol isn’t even aware about his heats yet as it only started happening two years ago.”Just go without me today”. 

He then notices the door knob twisting intrusively, “Do you need help? I’ll stay if you want”. 

That's the last thing Baekhyun needed, “No it's fine Chanyeol it's just a ahh-”, Baekhyun moans unconsciously, he feels his member throbbing.

“Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol was now aggressively trying to open the door.

“It's just a stomach ache. I'll be fine just go, please?”, Baekhyun pleaded as he laid on the cold tiled floor. He prayed he would hear footsteps leaving the area.

“Please get better,okay?”Chanyeol's sincerity made Baekhyun’s heart ache, he hated how something so simple turned him into a mess. 

“I will”.

><><  
Baekhyun laid in his bed all day,he knew his heat wasn’t gonna leave till tomorrow so staying away from Chanyeol is the best solution. Mama Park was able to stop by a convenience store and grab some suppressants, but it wasn’t gonna help all too much since it already started hours ago.

Sehun did shoot him a text to see if he was okay, and told him about his little problem. Sehun managed to scold Baekhyun, and told him not to be so reckless. It was all ironic since it's usually Baekhyun doing the scolding. The hours felt longer to Baekhyun as each longing minute he had the desperate need to touch himself. It was one of the ways to diminish it, but he felt so dirty about it all. He’s never done something sexual to himself, sure he’s been tempted by his heats along with vivid wet dreams of him and Chanyeol, but he’s never attempted. 

However he was desperate, he glides his hand past the band of his sweatpants. His breath hitched once he felt his hot aching member. Baekhyun felt dirty just holding it, and once he had a firm grip he slid his hand up and down. He whimpered when he decided to increase the pace, his eyes started to roll back from the immensity. Then he got louder when he started rubbing the tip while doing the same motions.

Chanyeol’s mom wasn’t home, and Chanyeol had practice so they won’t be home for a while. 

He tried to cover his mouth but emphatic moans kept leaving his lips, and soon enough a name, “Ch-Chanyeol, Chan- ah”. 

The door to Baekhyun’s room began to open, and unfortunately he couldn’t hear it as he was ecstasy off pleasure, “Hey Baek so I-” Chanyeol couldn’t speak when he saw the scene being displayed. Baekhyun had his legs spread, hand thrusting up and down on his cock while soft whimpers left the pup’s mouth. Back arched while a free hand brushes against his perk nipple. 

Baekhyun’s moans came to a sudden stop when he heard Chanyeol’s voice, he looked and yes it was him. He wanted to hide and cry somewhere so no one could see him. The feeling of vulnerableness made him cover his body, “Please get out”, Baekhyun whispered. 

Chanyeol stood not moving. 

“I said get out!”, Baekhyun shouts this time. 

Chanyeol flinches from his voice and walks off while shutting the door. Baekhyun pressed his face against his pillow and sobs, he thought Chanyeol had practice. 

Why was he back so soon? It didn't matter Chanyeol saw a disgusting side of him.

><><>  
“You can’t avoid him forever”.Sehun and Baekhyun were at a cafe not too far from the school, and they decided to get a coffee before school started. Thankfully Sehun was willing to pick Baekhyun up from home before Chanyeol would notice.

“It's not impossible”, he couldn’t even look at Chanyeol. He felt disgusted that he had to see him in such an enervated situation. 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows, “You guys live together”. 

Baekhyun nods, “True but I’ll make it work”. 

“You know maybe if you locked the door-”, Baekhyun shoves a blueberry muffin into Sehun’s mouth. The next few words that even attempt to come out of his mouth are muffled by the pastry. 

Sehun removes it while sticking his tongue out in distaste, “You know I don’t like blueberry”. 

“Then don’t keep rambling”, Baekhyun takes a sip from his coffee and hisses when the dark liquid burns his tongue. He waves his tongue to cool it off, while Sehun laughs at his little problem. 

Once the two got to school they parted ways when they got to the main hallway. They both had different classes around this time, but the world must be against Baekhyun today as he sees Chanyeol idly wandering around the front of his class. 

Baekhyun sighs,”You got to be fucking kidding me”. 

Chanyeol turned and once he saw Baekhyun he ran to him, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was faster than him so he wasn’t sure how to escape this situation. However before he could even think of anything his arm was being aggressively pulled and all he sees is darkness along with an abrupt shut of a door. 

Baekhyun couldn’t see anything but he heard uneven breathing, “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol then flicks the lights on, once they come on Baekhyun realizes they were in one of the janitorial closets as the cleaning products and ragged broom next to him gave it away.

“Baekhyun”. His beautiful baritone voice made Baekhyun’s eyes soften, “Why are you avoiding me?”. 

Baekhyun looks at his feet, “I’m not”. 

“You got a ride from Sehun and Mr. Kim, and you didn’t even tell me when you were leaving”

Baekhyun hesitates, “I- uh didn’t wanna bother you”. 

Chanyeol’s expression didn’t falter, “You getting a ride from someone that isn’t me, bothers me “.

Baekhyun looks to face Chanyeol, and all he saw was anguish in the man’s eyes, why does he even care who takes him? “Chanyeol I don’t wanna be late for class so-”

“I know you get heats Baekhyun”.

Baekhyun's eyes grew from the sudden statement, “Since when?”

“Maybe last year? When you were experiencing one you locked yourself in your room. I found it weird that every month you would do that, so I looked into it and it told me my dog was probably experiencing a heat”. 

Baekhyun wanted to run and hide, Chanyeol knew the whole time. “I bet you think I’m disgusting now”. 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hands, “No... god no, it's normal Baekhyun. I would never see you that way at all”. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were now filled with the sincerity he missed, “You promise?”

“Of course, and”, Chanyeol’s face began to change to a shade of pink,”I read that owners c-could help with the uh problem, so if you ever need”

“NO!”,Baekhyun screams while waving his hands, “ I won't, especially now I have my suppressants so I won’t be resulting in any physical touch”. 

Chanyeol scoffs, “I’m slightly offended, I wouldn’t be terrible at the job”. 

“I never said that”, Baekhyun was flustered, “You don’t need to, plus it would be embarrassing and-”. 

“I was only kidding pup”, Chanyeol whispered while he pulled Baekhyun into an embrace, it was warm and felt secure. He didn’t push away because it felt nice to be hugged by Chanyeol like this, it felt intimate.  
><><>  
It was the day of the fair, and everything seemed in place. Spring has begun, as you could feel the warm pleasant wind breeze by. Baekhyun walked around to every stand or event the seniors were holding and none seemed out of place. However he avoided the kissing booth, he didn’t know when it was Chanyeol’s turn, but he hoped to avoid it until it ended. 

“Hello Baekhyun”, Baekhyun knew that voice from anywhere. 

“What do you need Kyungsoo?”, Baekhyun asked. 

“What makes you think I want something?”, Kyungsoo mocks, “I just wanna congratulate you on all this”. 

Baekhyun looks amused,”Seriously?”

“Yea, and where’s your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun gave a perplexed look, “Boyfriend?, I don’t have-”. Then it dawns on him, this boyfriend is Chanyeol. “Chanyeol and I aren’t dating”

Kyungsoo eyes him cautiously, “Really? You could have fooled me”. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Yea we are just best friends”. 

“Right”, Kyungsoo says sarcastically, “Well I’ll see you”.

Baekhyun waves goodbye to the odd individual, the sun begins to set and night becomes enticing while some stan's lit with bright lights. People walked around with what he believes were sparkles, while couples held hands as they strolled through the festival.  
“Hey do you wanna check out class 4d”s kissing booth?”, a random girl said, Baekhyun looked at her and noticed it was Yeri from class 4a and she was with Sooyoung who was also from 4a.

“Why?”, Sooyoung whined, it seems she wasn’t too fond of the idea.

“Because Chanyeol is one of the kissers right now”,She said in such a high inflection it made Baekhyun’s ears hammer. 

“Oh seriously?”,The two soon walked off, and Baekhyun was tempted to follow. He knew he was only hurting himself by doing this, but curiosity was nipping at him. 

The kissing booth was lit with mesmerizing taffy colors, it wasn’t a big booth but it was a decent size just for one person. It was decorated in hearts and pink streamers that hung from each corner. 

“It’s not terrible, but definitely could be better”, He mumbled to himself. However the person on the other side was Chanyeol, he looked nice today. Baekhyun wonders why he didn’t notice before they left home,and he had his black hair styled up while he wore a buttoned white top, and black slacks. 

The line in front of Chanyeol was insane, Baekhyun walked closer to get a better look but before he could even take a step he tripped, but oddly felt like a foot that tripped him. He was now laying on the floor in front of many female students that all gave him a look of loathing. He felt small under all the gazes but thankfully someone helps him up. 

“I never expected to see you here”, Chanyeol said as he pulled Baekhyun up. The two stared at one another for a few seconds, there was nothing weird about it as through those eyes were admiration. 

“I just wanted to check up on the stand, and see if it's even doing well,” Baekhyun said in an insolent tone. 

Chanyeol smirks, “It’s doing great actually, we might be making the most profit out of any others”. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Yep”, Chanyeol was a self reliant person, so Baekhyun believed him.  
“So far any bad kissers?”, Baekhyun whispers. 

Chanyeol silently snorts, “Um some”. 

Well that made Baekhyun feel at ease. 

“Well I should go back to the booth. I need one more person before I’m off”, Chanyeol said as he rushed back. Baekhyun didn’t wanna stay and watch, so he felt leaving would be the best option. 

However, he was probably never gonna kiss Chanyeol, and it would save him from seeing a travesty happen, so why not pay to be kissed? He walked up past everyone in line, a lot of girls whispered awful things about him, but he could care less. He was soon in front of the line facing his owner, Chanyeol's eyes grew once he saw who was in front of him.

Baekhyun grabs for his wallet, “As one of the advisors, I would like to support your class’s booth”. 

“There's a line”, someone shouted from behind him. 

“I’m aware but as an advisor it's only right I come to show my support, plus I’m willing to pay double the amount”, Baekhyun wasn’t sure what got over him, he would never do this but he was determined.

Chanyeol seemed to not have a problem with it. He placed one hand  
under his chin to hold his head as he patiently waited for the outcome of this. The girls in the back of line were frustrated but realized they were wasting time even arguing with Baekhyun so they went silent. 

Baekhyun sighs in relief, he then faces Chanyeol and he looks so mellow about it all. “Here you go”, he proceeds to give a couple bills to Chanyeol. His owner slides it off to the side, and proceeds to stare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun questioned why Chanyeol looked at him like that, “What?”

Chanyeol leaned in, and Baekhyun felt his hot breath against his face. “Nothing I just find it funny that you told me you weren’t gonna kiss me ”, Chanyeol muttered. 

Baekhyun gulped, “Uh..I changed my mind. I wanna help this event like I did with all the others”.

Chanyeol hums, “Okay”. 

Baekhyun never kissed anyone in his life so he wasn’t sure how to go about this, he fiddled with his fingers while trying to avoid eye contact. 

Chanyeol lightly glides his hand under Baekhyun’s chin, “It’s okay I’ll do all the work”,he teases while lifting Baekhyun’s chin. Before he initiates he asks for permission through his eyes. Baekhyun nods eagerly, and Chanyeol giggles at his actions before softly pressing his lips against his.

Baekhyun closed his eyes to savor the moment, but was unsure what to do. Chanyeol’s lips were so soft, and pleasing it felt so surreal for him. Chanyeol then decides to lick Baekhyun’s bottom lip which made him shudder as it felt weird but good? He holds in a moan when Chanyeol continues, it all felt so gratifying, but before he could continue Chanyeol pulled away. “Okay I hoped you enjoyed your kiss”. 

Baekhyun was disappointed it ended so quickly,he pouted, “You didn’t tell me you were gonna do all that”. 

“All of what?”

Baekhyun eyes him, “You know..”, he expected it to be a chaste kiss. 

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side while looking at him baffled, “It was a kiss, what more did I do?”

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose, “You know what? Never mind I’ll see you later”. 

Chanyeol gives him that same smirky smile before walking off the platform, of course all the girls seem defeated while some seemed surprised. Nonetheless Baekhyun didn’t care all that much, the kiss didn’t mean much to Chanyeol so these eager females have nothing to worry about. However it meant a lot to him, it’s his first with the person he loves.

><><

The next day Mr. Kim, talked about how proud he was about how much money the senior classes raised.It surely will be enough for their big senior trip that is towards the end of the year, but one thing people wouldn’t stop talking about was the kiss booth. Fortunately it was something that raised a lot of money out of all the events, the haunted house wasn’t bad but definitely didn’t scare everyone as some of things were child play. The cafe’s coffee needed some work, while the cinema played bland movies. 

Baekhyun was walking to one of his classes and someone stepped in front of him, it was a female with long brown hair a little past her waist, and she wasn’t too keen on seeing him either. No words came from her mouth as it was empty glares. 

“Do you like Chanyeol?”, the sentence hit Baekhyun all at once, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

“No I don’t”, Baekhyun said as he quickly walked past her, he did ponder on why such a question was being asked.  
><><

“How did I miss you and Chanyeol borderline making out?”Sehun was ranting about the incident that happened yesterday, while Baekhyun looked through a bin full of colorful toys. The two of them were at a pet store looking for new toys or items to replace. Usually the owners would do this, but hybrids had access as well. 

Baekhyun sighs, “We didn’t make out per se”. 

“Him shoving his tongue in your mouth is borderline making out”, Sehun said not even caring if they're in a public area. 

Baekhyun lightly shoves him, “Stop some will hear”. 

Sehun sneers, “Not like they're gonna care, but is he a good kisser?”

Baekhyun hesitates while fumbling with a red chew toy, “He’s...really good actually”. 

Sehun coos at the sight, “Aww you like him a lot don’t you?”

Baekhyun hummed softly, “Of course”, 

Sehun pursed his lips, “You know, I think he likes you”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I don’t think so”. He then heads to the cash register, “I mean if he did, don’t you think he would have said something”. 

Sehun’s voice grew bubbly, “Maybe he thinks you don’t feel the same way”. 

“Heh heh your funny”. 

The two walked out of the store carrying a few bags full of items, but Baekhyun came to a sudden stop. 

Sehun notices, “What?”. 

Baekhyun soon became unresponsive, he clenched his knuckles till white and Sehun noticed the icy stare Baekhyun was giving. He wondered where his friend was staring and once he looked he grew pale. 

Chanyeol was across from them holding hands with a girl, and not just any girl but the one who stopped Baekhyun this morning in the hallway. They seemed happy, and it appears they just left out of the restaurant behind them. Baekhyun never felt this sick to his stomach,”We should go”, darting his gaze from Sehun he walked off. 

Sehun gapes at the scene again, as being shocked was understatement. He could have sworn Chanyeol had some kind of feelings toward Baekhyun, unless he was imagining it all. He starts to rub his puckered forehead, “Who even is that girl?”

><>  
“Guess who’s home?”,Chanyeol announced once he stepped inside, the house was quiet too quiet. He expected Baekhyun to at least greet him even if it's in his corgi form or his human one. 

Chanyeol wandered idly around, “I brought food?”, he narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun’s door but nothing. “Maybe he’s sleeping?”, well that's what he hopes but the curiosity got the best of him. 

He knocks at the door carelessly, “Baekhyun?”. There was silence, he grew eager and knocked again, but still nothing. He takes the initiative to turn the knob, and in his favor it turns. He slowly walked in taking watchful steps, but there was no Baekhyun. The bed empty, but made. He wasn’t at his desk either, so where could he have gone?

Chanyeol then hears shuffling under the bed, “Baekhyun?”. The shuffling then stopped, he took caveat steps and then leaned down to see under. There were random socks, toys and a big fluffy ball, Chanyeol cocked his head to the side as the furry ball began to move, “Baekhyun?”, he slowly reached out to touch him gently. However once he did the corgi shuffled away, Chanyeol was puzzled. Did he do something to offend him, “Are you upset with me?”. Instead of an answer the pup crawled from under the bed, and went inside the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Baekhyun in his human form walked out, thankfully clothed. 

Baekhyun gave a blank stare, “I’m not upset, I’m happy for you”. His voice crack a bit as holding in his emotions was more complicated than he thought. 

Chanyeol knitted his eyebrows together, “I’m sorry, but what?”

Baekhyun kept his eye contact to a minimum, “I saw you today with a girl”. 

Chanyeol scratches his head as confusion was clearly shown on his face, “What? You mean Eunji? ..we-”

“No I’m happy you found someone”, Baekhyun stops him, “She’s a very pretty girl”, it felt like word gagging so many things he didn’t mean kept leaving his mouth. “I’m sure she is the one and-”

“Baekhyun, I’m not dating nor do I like her”. Chanyeol was deliberate, “She asked to hang out and I couldn’t say no, and” Chanyeol let out an awkward cough, “She did ask me out, but I told her I like someone else”

Baekhyun felt his heart drop to his feet, he should have expected such a day to come. “I-”, his throat goes dry, eyes become moist. “They’re lucky”. Baekhyun tried his best not to look Chanyeol in his eyes as he felt tears forming in his. 

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, “Yea very”,he then walked over to Baekhyun towering over him he knew the pup seemed wistful, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around Baekhyun while placing his head on the pup’s shoulder. “That person is right here”, he whispered softly. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “What?”. He then pushes away from the embrace to look up at the taller, “You actually?” the tears streamed down his face rapidly while his whole body began to tremble.

Chanyeol hummed, “Yea”. He haltingly reaches to touch Baekhyun’s face, “I’ve always lik- no”. He wipes the lingering tears that glistened on his cheeks, “I love you”. 

Baekhyun gives an awkward lumbering laugh, “Please don’t lie Chanyeol, I’ll kick you”.

Chanyeol laughed at the little threat, “I’m not lying, I loved you for a while. I was scared, falling in love with my hybrid. Some would have found it weird”. Chanyeol bit his lip as he held back any tears trying to slip, “But you make me happy, I love coming home with you, I loved seeing you so focused during class, I love the way you push up your glasses when your thinking, I loved those times you’d praise me after every game”. 

The open confessions made Baekhyun beam, and his heart quicken. He was jubilant, the man he’s loved since they were 15 was telling him about the lost feelings he’s contained,”I love you too”. Baekhyun sniffles, “I loved you for a long time too, I just assumed you didn’t feel the same way”. 

Chanyeol leans in and kisses the corners of his eyes that were stained with tears, “I do and I always will my little pup”. 

They held each other that night while whispering sweet promises. 

><><  
Baekhyun sat in one of his classes jotting down notes,while he tried to concentrate at the little points or ideas that left the teacher’s mouth his phone kept vibrating. He took a quick glance at the notifications that kept appearing and the majority maybe even all were Chanyeol. 

The messages ranged from flirty to cute, and he couldn’t help but stare. 

“Baekhyun”

Baekhyun looked from his phone and the teacher didn’t seem to please as his stone gaze burned through him. “Y-yes?”

“The counselor would like to see you”

Baekhyun held a tentative smile, “Okay”. He got from his seat and made his way there not really questioning it as this is the time college applications are returning. Chanyeol got accepted to the community college as he did as well, but dismally he hasn’t told Chanyeol he applied to another college. 

“Congratulations kiddo you got accepted”, The counselor threw his hands up in excitement as he gave the student a bone crushing hug. “I knew you could do it”. 

Baekhyun pulls away quickly, “Yea, thank you”. He wasn’t as ecstatic as his counselor, he still had to tell Chanyeol. It definitely wasn’t gonna be painless, as their relationship finally came to a bloom. 

“You should tell your owner once you have the chance”, he reminded Baekhyun. Thin laughter was heard from him as if this was something he wanted to tell Chanyeol.

<><>

“I don’t understand why you're sad, you're going to one of the best colleges around Baek”, Sehun said as he picked at his food. 

Baekhyun fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “I’m not sad”. 

Sehun drops his fork, he then narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “Is there something you're not telling me?”

Before Baekhyun could even speak his phone began to shake the table, Sehun noticed Chanyeol’s Id kept coming up and the way Baekhyun shyly grabbed the phone told him something different.

“Hello?.....we only been apart for a couple hours”, Baekhyun’s eyes turned to crescents as he bared a smile, a smile Sehun surely never seen before. “ I miss you too”,he said in a hush town but Sehun still heard. 

Baekhyun ends the call but the fixated stare Sehun gave, “Are you guys?”, Sehun waited for an answer. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together while looking at his hands, “Yes we are together”. 

Sehun’s tail shot up,”No way? I thought- and-”,he was becoming a stuttering mess. Baekhyun explained the whole story, Sehun sat with anticipation throughout as he didn’t wanna miss a single word. 

“So are you guys dating?”

Baekhyun hesitates, “I-I wanna say so, but he hasn’t asked me to be his boyfriend yet”. 

Sehun snorted, “Your funny Baek, you both telling each other I love you. Should indicate you guys are dating”. 

Baekhyun started to fidget his shirt again, “Really?”. There was a faint blush on his face that would be clear to others. 

“However”, Sehun pronounced a sigh, “How will the students react? Especially the females?”. 

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “Uh we’re thinking of keeping our relationship quiet until our senior year is over”.

Sehun raised his eyebrows, “Seriously? Don’t you guys wanna walk around and hold hands, flirt like no one is watching along with many cringe worthy things couples do”. 

“No we do, it's just..Chanyeol is worried about me is all”. 

Sehun gave a lopsided grin, “Aww you guys are the cutest”, he then grabs Baekhyun’s hands. “I’m happy for you”. 

Baekhyun grins, “Th-

“But you should tell him about the college”, Sehun warned. 

Baekhyun sighs, “I will later today”. 

><>

One class Baekhyun was glad that would be gone was gym, he hated running miles as running was so not for him. Along with mirotic sports that they had to be played if you wanted a passing grade. The hybrid was currently running around the protracted track that made him wanna faint just looking at it. However a familiar scent hit his nostrils when he hit the corner, he looked to see if he was imagining things but no Chanyeol was in front of the gym. 

Chanyeol wasn’t alone of course, as he had three girls flaunting over him. It bothered him, but he knew not to let it get under his skin. As Baekhyun returned to running, he heard his name being called from afar. He knew it was Chanyeol so ignoring was an unbearable option. 

“Hey”, Chanyeol ran up to him, his gentle smile made Baekhyun simper uncontrollably. 

Baekhyun pushed his glasses back as they slowly slipped from his nose due to sweat, “Hey Chanyeol”. 

“Running?” Chanyeol asked.

“Uh yea, what are you doing out? Gym doesn’t start for you until another hour”. 

Chanyeol had an open mouth with the tip of his tongue showing in such a teasing manner, “I wanted to see you”. 

Baekhyun playfully punched him in the shoulder, “Stop being corny”. 

Chanyeol snickers”I can’t help it”. 

Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol smiled, as his nose would crinkle with his one dimple showing. He just hopes it stays there after he tells him about college. 

“Chanyeol I have something to tell you”, the uneasiness in his tone made Chanyeol wary. 

“Uh, what is it?”

“I-”, Baekhyun felt his legs buckle, along with sensitivity coated all over his body. No please don’t tell him, “Ahh!”.

Chanyeol bends down in a hurry to meet his eyes, “What happened are you okay?”, however he noticed the excessive sweating that Baekhyun was experiencing along his face being flushed and heavy breaths. “Is your heat happening?”

Baekhyun nods restlessly, “I’m not sure why I didn’t notice before, ah”, Talking was becoming hindered as the pain in his lower region became more present, “I can’t be here t-take me home”. 

Chanyeol picks him up in a bridal, “Okay”. He rushes to the back of the school where they were parked, he buckles him in. Chanyeol didn’t have time to check out in the front office as Baekhyun began breathing more excessively, along with painful yelps. 

><><  
Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to his room, and the pup was drenched in sweat. He lightly placed Baekhyun on the bed, and once he did Baekhyun squirm and kept groaning. Chanyeol knew he was suffering, “Let me help-”

“No!”, it was almost like a scream, but in agony, “I can handle it alone just leave”. 

Chanyeol clambered over Baekhyun, as he hovered over him the smaller seemed fragile. “Please let me help”. 

Baekhyun turned his head the other way as the eye contact was immense, “I don’t want our first time to be me when I’m disgusting like this”. 

Chanyeol was silent, and the silence was eating Baekhyun. He then presses his lips against Baekhyun’s porcelain skin, this little action made Baekhyun buck his hips upward. “For the last time Baekhyun, you're not disgusting and I will never find you disgusting”, he said in a husky voice.

Baekhyun felt vulnerable, but safe, “Then I trust you”.

Chanyeol smirks while removing the glass frames on Baekhyun’s face, “As you should”. Chanyeol was a cocky man, and Baekhyun wasn’t in his state of mind to even castigate him but instead he gave in to the gentle touches.

Chanyeol moves his lips from Baekhyun’s neck to his mouth, the kiss starts light and quickly becomes rough in a matter of seconds as he glides his tongue inside which makes Baekhyun moan loudly. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s neck to deepen the kiss,it felt like he had no control over his body. 

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s shirt exposing his naked chest, “So beautiful”, he whispered as he moistened his lips. He kissed the perked nipples and began to suck delicately, which earned him broken moans.

“Ahh Chanyeol this feels so- lewd ahh”, Baekhyun felt so sensitive. 

Chanyeol takes his own shirt off showing his chiseled abs which made Baekhyun’s mouth dampen, was his owner always built this well? He then proceeds to remove Baekhyun’s pants along with his undergarment in one pull. Baekhyun stiffen when he felt the slight breeze against his member, Chanyeol eyes it, “Your average”.

Baekhyun slaps his chest, “Don’t stare at it”. 

Chanyeol cooed, “I’m sorry I can’t help it”. He starts to gently stroke Baekhyun, which makes Baekhyun snap his hips forward. His hands felt so huge around him, so he couldn’t help reacting. The strokes started low and then sped up, along with Baekhyun thrusting his hips forward. 

“I’m close Chanyeol, fuck-”, before he could say any more he came into Chanyeol’s hand. However the thing about heats is that they don’t go away just like that, he felt hard again. 

Chanyeol removed his jeans, and just in his underwear Baekhyun could see the huge prominent bulge. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and placed them on the hem of his briefs. Baekhyun leaned in and gave Chanyeol a chaste kiss before pulling down his underwear. His eyes went wide at the size, “Your huge”. 

Chanyeol hums, “I know, if I hurt you please say something”. He pushes the smaller’s body against the bed, and rubs his cock against Baekhyun’s which makes him yelp in pleasure. 

Baekhyun brought his fist to his mouth as he bit back a moan, “D-Don’t stop”. Chanyeol nods, and notices Baekhyun’s hole was already wet due to his auto lubricant glands. 

Chanyeol slid his member inside and Baekhyun took him well,”B-Baekhyun”, he groaned by the tightness engulfed around him. He rocks his hips forward and moans went off like a mantra, Chanyeol feels close as his hips begin to stutter and become sloppy. Baekhyun clasped the white sheets every time his owner moved.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into lap while still thrusting upwards, Baekhyun rode him hastily lifting himself up and dropping swiftly but he didn’t have something to hang on to as he felt close to falling out of his lap. Chanyeol guided his hands to his shoulders to hold onto for support, Baekhyun slotted his mouth against Chanyeol's while moving his hips in circles. 

Baekhyun practically sobbed in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, “I-I’m close-please Ch-Chanyeol”. 

The pleading voice made him lose sanity as he pulled Baekhyun’s legs behind his waist and pulled his cock out slightly and slammed it back in without warning, the moans grew louder and needy as they bounced around the room. After a few more seconds Baekhyun comes again shouting Chanyeol’s name, while the other comes panting his name. Chanyeol tries to even out his breathing while he places Baekhyun on the bed softly, he could tell the pup was tired.

“I love you”, Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s forehead. 

Baekhyun tried to keep his eyes open but murmured a “I love you too”, before he fell into a deep slumber.

><><

Baekhyun felt sore the next morning, he struggled to get in the car. Nonetheless last night was mesmerizing, he couldn’t remember the feeling too much as he was in heat so it was all cloudy. Besides the amazing sex they had, he still needed to talk to Chanyeol. 

Speaking of the giant he appeared, “Sorry I had to drop the bed spread in the washer before we took off”. Once he got comfortable in the driver’s seat, Baekhyun eased his way in for the conversation. 

“So Chanyeol”

Chanyeol buckled his seat belt “Yes pup?”

Baekhyun kept glancing away as maintaining eye contact was a battle “I have something to tell you”

Chanyeol gave a hollow stare, “I’m listening”. 

“I..I got accepted to University of Seoul Technologies, and-”

“I know”, Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun frowns, “How?”

Chanyeol’s relaxed posture hinted he wasn’t sad nor mad which made Baekhyun at ease, “Our acceptance letters get sent to our home too, and the mail to that university piqued my interest. Once I saw your name I was confused but soon realized you could do better than a community college, so I was glad you applied there”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to feel, he was happy, sad, yet relieved. He launched his body to Chanyeol and hugged him. Chanyeol scooped his small frame and put him in his lap which he could argue may be Baekhyun’s favorite spot. 

A strained smile twisted Baekhyun’s lips “You're not angry with me?”, 

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s floppy ears, “Of course not, I’m a little sad that we may be apart sometimes but I’m so happy for you”. 

He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, and leans in “Thank you", before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. 

><><

The hybrid was walking to one of his classes, he couldn’t help but limp. Chanyeol wasn’t as courteous as he claimed to be last night, it was still afflicting how he couldn’t remember last night too well and he hoped he didn’t burden Chanyeol too much last night . 

“Hey Baek!”,Sehun jogged behind Baekhyun, and this time he didn’t frighten him as he made his presence more known before approaching him. “I heard you went in heat yesterday, are you okay?”

“Yea I’m okay”, Baekhyun stumbled upon his words, he didn’t want Sehun to know about last night, “Chanyeol drove me home right after”. 

Sehun eyes suspiciously, and strokes his chin as he notices something is off. “You guys did nothing?”. 

“Nope”, Baekhyun responds nonchalantly. “I took suppressants and-”

Sehun crosses his arms, “Then why are you limping?”

Baekhyun stops his tracks, “Uh- I...shit”, he hissed.

Sehun grinned,”I knew it”. He then thrusts his fist in the air, “I knew it”. 

“You’ll be the death of me yet”, Baekhyun attempted to walk but still struggled to lift his legs. 

Sehun sped up in front of him “No, wait you have to give me details”. 

Baekhyun massaged his face exhaustively, “Maybe later I wanna-”. He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, the caller ID was Chanyeol.”I should take this”. 

“Eww”, Sehun scrunched his nose, “You guys are already doing couple things”. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes while answered the call, “I’ll see you later and tell Mr. Kim I’m still feeling uneasy”. 

The way Sehun’s jaw gaped he was shocked or just being his dramatic self, “You're skipping class? For a boy? Is this the same Baekhyun?”

He ignores him, “Hey Chanyeol, why are you calling?” he furrowed his eyebrows “You're where?...okay I’ll be there”. 

Once he hung up the phone he saw Sehun teasing him once more,“Have fun, and wear protection”

Baekhyun playfully pulls Sehun’s tail which results in him wincing in pain, “Shut up”. 

><><  
Baekhyun found the place Chanyeol told him to meet him, and questioned why he chose the janitorial closet.He opened the door and was greeted by a strong pull of his arm, before he could even react his lips were taken. The kiss wasn’t fast paced, but smooth, sensual, “missed me already?”, Baekhyun said against his lips. 

Chanyeol pulled away, “Yeah is that wrong?”. 

Baekhyun smirks, “No not at all”. 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his thighs and slams his body against the wall. He cages his pup while pressing amiable kisses all over, “By the way pup”

“Yea”

“I love you”. 

Baekhyun turns away while holding eye contact, “I know, and I love you too”.  
><>

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello feel free to comment I reply back :)


End file.
